


The Pride, The Nest, and the Forbidden

by UnicornsAndWrackspurts51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAndWrackspurts51/pseuds/UnicornsAndWrackspurts51
Summary: Stakes are high in the world of Purebloods. Separated from her twin for the first time in her life, Marlene McKinnon must learn how to navigate life without the constant presence of her brother. Will she fall into the Snake Nest, or will the Pride of Lions be enough to protect her? Story updated every Friday.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! I'm cross posting on FF.net as well, so you may see it over there as well. The first six or so chapters are fairly slow, to build exposition and kind of define the characters' lives a bit, but I promise it'll pick up quickly after that! 
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came from a Tumblr RP I was in once with one of my best friends, Garebear. Though this story will deviate quite drastically from that one, it's still something I've had rattling around in my head for the past couple years. She is now my most wonderful beta, and she helps write some of it too. Once I figure out her username on this site, I'll add her as a co-creator. 
> 
> I realize also that these first few chapters are kind of short, but the later chapters will be longer. After we get through first year, I've aimed for about six pages (or 3-4000 words) each. I know that's still not as long as others' stories, but I'm more focused on quality, not quantity.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Please leave a review with thoughts, suggestions, and guesses as to what might happen. I love hearing those things!
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter One

A soft melody issued hauntingly from the grand piano in the corner. The wooden floor gleamed, and the mirrors sparkled. Motes of dust drifted lazily through the sunbeams struggling to brighten up the room caught in winter's chill. Candlelight and a roaring fire fought off the rest of the gloom and chill.

"Elongate your neck, leanabh, lower your chin," a commanding voice called. The child in question obeyed, subtly shifting her muscles until she obtained the proper form. "Good," the instructor acknowledged, "now drop your elbows and relax your fingers. You must remember to be graceful at all times." The instructor silently appraised her pupil for a long moment, though the girl showed no sign of tiring or moving.

Ballet was the bane of young Marlene McKinnon's life. Well, that's not entirely true, she thought. It was the repeated stopping to hold a pose that irritated her. The constant correction was hard to take, though it certainly wasn't a new situation. Ballet had been a part of Marlene since she was four years old. The study was thrust upon her, to help her learn grace, and poise, and control, and a host of other things a young Pureblood lady ought to know. Horseback riding with a different instructor, comportment lessons with her mother, and fencing with her father took care of the rest. There had been quite a lot of protest from her mother on that last item, but Marlene had argued passionately that if her twin brother Maxwell got to do it, then so did she. Her father had eventually given in, unable to deny his daughter something she felt so strongly about.

Ten year old Marlene didn't totally hate ballet, though she enjoyed tricking her mother into believing she did. She loved the soft slippers, the tights, the leotards and tutus; but most of all, she loved the feeling of confidence it instilled in her. To flow from one pose to the next, letting the music fill her up with a calm seduction was the most enticing part of the whole thing.

Right now however, she was bent forward almost in half, with her right leg swept out straight in front of her and her arms forming a delicate O above her head, wrists crossed and fingers held just so. It was easy to execute, but difficult to hold. She daren't let her teacher see any weakness, though, so she held perfectly still except to adjust herself according to instruction. Her left ankle trembled slightly but Marlene firmly kept it in place lest it wobble. Ballet was an exercise in willpower as well as bodily control.

"You may resume, mo sgoilear," her instructor intoned. Marlene rose slowly, gracefully, from the position, never allowing her face to betray the uncomfortable rush of pins and needles that her left foot protested with. The magical piano skipped back to where it left off when Madame Fiona halted her routine. Marlene turned, dipped, twirled, and jumped for the next two hours, not needing to be stopped nearly as often as the years prior.

At the end of the lesson, Madame Fiona handed her a glass goblet filled with water, freshly delivered by a House Elf. "Tapadh leat, Madame," Marlene thanked her demurely.

"You have shown great improvement over the last year," remarked Madame Fiona. Marlene blushed slightly, as she always did when praised by the taciturn instructor. It didn't happen often. "I believe that you will be ready to go en pointe soon." The blonde girl's eyebrows lifted slightly, the only sign of her surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen anytime soon, as her teacher had never given indication thus far that she approved of her level of aptitude.

"Madame, I don't know what to say," Marlene replied, struggling to comport herself as a Pureblood lady was expected, when all she really wanted to do was jump up and down. "I am honored that you think I'm ready," she finally said, unable to think of anything else proper to add.

Madame Fiona merely smiled slightly, and she and Marlene curtsied to each other before the older lady turned and swept out the door. Marlene immediately collapsed to the floor and laid there staring at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open. She only allowed herself half a minute's silent celebration before she rose again to remove her ballet slippers. It wouldn't do to allow her mother to catch her in such an unladylike position.

After Marlene returned to her rooms to shower and change into a more suitable dress for daytime, she glided down the main staircase in search of her mother. "Mathair," she chimed softly, finally finding her in the drawing room. Her mother turned and smiled at her, showing off facial features remarkably similar to Marlene's own. They'd been mistaken for siblings countless times. Allina McKinnon had birthed the twins at the relatively young age of twenty five, and taking into account the slow aging process of Wizardkind, it was no wonder that strangers often thought they were sisters.

"How was your lesson this morning?" her mother asked, as she had every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for as long as Marlene could remember. The older woman set down the miniature replica of the Venus de Milo statue she'd been inspecting.

"Madame Fiona told me I would be ready for pointe shoes soon," Marlene replied, smiling as widely as was proper. Her mother's face lit up, though an outsider would think she was merely smiling politely.

"Gaoil, that is wonderful news!" Marlene knew her mother loved ballet, and the only reason that she pushed her daughter so much on the subject was because she herself could no longer dance. Not after her illness four years ago. The younger girl straightened her already proper posture even further, preening just a tad under her mother's affection.

Just then, there was a tapping sound on the window. Both ladies turned toward the noise, spotting a great tawny owl outside. It waited impatiently while Allina opened the latch, then shook its leg at her indicating the letters tied there. The elder McKinnon quickly detached them, and the bird took flight before Marlene could pick out a treat for it from the bowl designated for owl post deliveries.

"Even more wonderful news, I imagine," her mother said, holding out one of the envelopes for her to take. The thick bundle had her name printed on it in flowing emerald script. Marlene's lips formed a reverent O as she realized what it was.

"Is that one for Maxwell?" she asked excitedly, forgetting decorum. "I'll take it to him!" she offered eagerly. Her mother's laugh tinkled as she handed her daughter the envelope.

"Off with you then," she replied sternly, failing to hide the amusement in her eyes. Marlene took the proffered letter and rose on her tiptoes to kiss her mother's cheek before walking out of the drawing room. Once she was in the hallway, however, she took off at a run that would have her mother in hysterics. She knew exactly where her brother would be: in his little tree fort in the woods behind the expansive backyard.

"Maxwell!" she exclaimed loudly as she neared her twin's favorite hiding spot. "Maxwell, Hogwarts is calling!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!! Here's the second chapter. I've had the idea for this story in my head for quite awhile before finally going for it. Many, many thanks to one of my best friends, Garebear. She is acting as my beta and allowing me to fill her messages with ideas and complaints and everything in between.
> 
> I have a question for you guys. I've a couple different ideas for the way this story to go. Would you rather see something super AU, or just kind of AU, or close to canon? I'm leaning toward super AU but I just can't decide. Let me know what you think!
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Two

The summer passed in a haze of heat, lessons, and mandatory Pureblood functions. Marlene and Maxwell loathed these gatherings. Most of the children their age in attendance were horrid, though of some of them were tolerable. James Potter and Sirius Black were two such examples, though the former was often missing from certain guest lists. Most Pureblood families considered the Potters to be blood traitors, even though they could trace their Pureblood heritage just as far back as, maybe even further than, all the other Pureblood families.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, was dragged to every function his parents deemed worthy. He detested such outings even more than the McKinnon twins. He had known from a young age that he was different from the rest of his family, and different was equal to blasphemous in his household. The only redeeming quality to the Pureblood functions were the others his age who he felt he might be friends with, if only his parents allowed such frivolity.

Marlene and Maxwell, being children, understood only to a certain point how society worked. They knew what was required of them in the public's eye, but they also knew when something was wrong. They were careful to keep their as yet still underdeveloped sense of moral justice to themselves, especially when there more vociferous guests in the vicinity.

Even still, they could feel that something wasn't quite right about the Black family. Sirius was okay, and maybe his older cousin Andromeda, but everyone else seemed downright barmy. They never got a chance to really get to know anyone their age, but they could tell who the right sort and the wrong sort were. Their parents had educated the twins subtly about magic, about how there were Dark intentions, and Light intentions, but magic itself was neutral. Such teaching was almost unheard of in most other Pureblood families, but the McKinnons were more enlightened.

This was why Marlene fretted silently to herself about Sirius Black. He wasn't like the rest of his family, as far as she could tell. It was the subtle way his father gripped his arm whenever introductions were made, the tightening of his mother's eyes when he talked too loudly or mentioned anything Muggle related. His younger brother Regulus seemed like the pride and joy of the Black parents, while Sirius was merely tolerated. Marlene couldn't imagine her parents treating her or her brother like they were somehow unworthy.

There were many Pureblood families they knew who had children about to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Carrows, the Malfoys, the Blacks, the McKinnons, the Potters, the Yaxleys, and the Greengrasses were all among them.

For all her parents' somewhat liberal thinking, Marlene knew that she and Maxwell were expected to marry a fellow Pureblood, and these functions served as a way to pave such a path. Marriage contracts were still in fashion, sometimes instigated only a few days after birth. Marlene's parents were not so old-fashioned to do such a thing before bonds could form, but Marlene knew she had only a few years before it would become An Issue.

So, to make her parents happy, she endured the Pureblood dinners and balls and teas and get-togethers with a smile and measure of grace. As they grew older, they became less unbearable, but still not preferable to comfort of playing outdoors with her twin.

September first was growing ever closer, and Marlene found herself dragged all over Europe with her mother to "outfit you in the best possible couture, gradh," as her mother had put it. The silk, velvet, and various other luxurious fabrics were all she ever known, and she secretly enjoyed the way they felt and how they flattered her form. She complained to her mother, to be sure, but only enough to cause her to sigh in exasperation.

With the twins' clothing needs sorted, and books and other school necessities bought and packed away in brand new trunks, they had only to wait out the remaining time until school beckoned. Marlene had no qualms or nerves until the night before they were due to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Suddenly, she was unsure of what the future would hold. For the first time, Marlene was nervous about it.

That night, she snuck out of her bedroom after her parents had settled in for the night, and crept quietly to her twin's room. "Maxwell, are you awake?" she whispered into the dark room. She heard him answer just as quietly, so she eased into the room and pulled the door closed behind her silently. She climbed into the bed beside him in short order, and twined her fingers through his waiting hand.

It had been years since the last time they had shared a bed, but tonight, they both needed the comfort of the other's presence. "I'm scared," she admitted to him.

"Me too," Maxwell replied, squeezing her hand slightly. "But you know we're going to be okay, right?"

Marlene nodded, before realizing he wouldn't be able to see the movement in the dark. "Right," she whispered hoarsely, only half-believing it.

"Marls, I mean it," he half-whispered, his voice rising in earnestness. "Are you worried about the Sorting?" She nodded again, but he seemed to feel her reluctant assent. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "You're my twin, mo charaid. Nothing could come between us." A tear slipped down Marlene's face in the dark, and her heart welled with love for her brother. His confidence was hard to deny. "I love you, twin," he added softly.

"Love you too," she whispered, squeezing his hand before turning so her face was pressed into his shoulder. "We'll be okay."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I realize that these first few chapters are a bit slow, BUT I promise that it'll get better. We just gotta set the stage, so to speak, so you can see a bit of the twins' lives and how they were raised and such. There's a few more chapters before it gets really fun, and I MIGHT be convinced to post early if you're eager to see where this is going.
> 
> I'm posting this one a bit early so that we can move along to the fun stuff more quickly. I will still be posting on Friday, of course, I just want you guys to have something to read :) 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think so far! I love hearing opinions or things you think I might need to work on. The chapters will get longer too, I realize that these first few ones are kinda short lol.
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Three

September first dawned bright and warm. The McKinnon twins could barely eat breakfast for the excitement coursing through them. After admonishing both children several times, the McKinnon parents gave up and told them to don their traveling cloaks and retrieve their trunks. At last, it was time to head to King's Crossing.

Though McKinnon Manor was already in Scotland, it had been decided early on that Marlene and Marcus would still be taking the train. It was tradition, after all. So each parent took one twin and Side-Along Apparated them all to a designated point not far from the station. They walked calmly through the platforms until they saw Platform 9 on one side and Platform 10 on the other. Each twin had their trunk on a trolley, along with an owl they had each received a couple days prior.

"Alright, clann, off we go," Allina told her children. Murdoch McKinnon went first with Maxwell, helping him push the luggage toward a brick wall. Marlene watched with wide eyes as they disappeared from view. Her mother smiled down at her as they followed. Marlene flinched slightly even though she had just seen her brother pass safely through the barrier. They were through in a flash, and Marlene grinned happily. "Marlene." Her mother's soft voice reminded her to remember her comportment, and the expression on the girl's face lessened in intensity just a bit. "Mind your manners at school, please."

"Yes, mathair," she replied quietly. Her heart thrummed in her chest, though, and she composed herself while she looked around. There were Amycus and Alecto Carrow, the only other set of twins they knew. She also spotted Theodore Nott, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Evan Rosier. They all had their parents escorting them, so the Purebloods were a bit subdued.

Marlene could immediately tell which of the new students were Muggleborn, as she was sure all her Pureblood brethren could as well. Those students all looked… lost. The Halfbloods didn't look nearly as confused, but since Marlene had grown up around all the other Purebloods, she used deduction to decide which were which.

Her father's voice distracted her from her observations. "Alright Maxwell, Marlene, the train is due to leave in ten minutes. I suggest you get yourselves aboard and find a place to sit before everyone crowds in." Marlene and her twin nodded, then hugged each parent. They were aware of all the eyes around them, so they stoically kept their faces from betraying their trepidation. They'd never been separated from their parents for any length of time, and suddenly they were aware that things were changing. If they hugged their parents for slightly longer than would normally be acceptable, well, the McKinnon parents would miss their children just as much. The house hadn't been empty in eleven years, after all.

"Go on now," Murdoch said gruffly. Marlene kissed her father's cheek one last time, then turned and followed her brother toward the train. A man was taking all the luggage and directing it to a pile of trunks, the conductor, she assumed. After releasing her own, she and her brother waved to their parents before finally climbing aboard the scarlet train.

The compartments were filling up quickly, and they searched through two whole cars before finding an empty one. "Here we go," Maxwell volunteered, sliding open the door to allow Marlene to enter first. They looked around quickly then sat across from each other, naturally gravitating to the seats nearest the windows. The train platform was on the opposite side of the train, so they couldn't see their parents.

Marlene was slightly relieved, as she was sure she would cry if she could see her mother waving goodbye. Ladies simply did not lose their composure thusly in public. Instead, she focused on the sounds of footsteps outside the compartment. There was only a few minutes left before the train would depart, and the students were filling in quickly now. Several people peered into their compartment but moved on when they saw it wasn't empty.

Finally, the train whistle sounded. The twins looked at each other excitedly then out the window as they started moving. Slowly, they picked up speed. Soon, the countryside was passing by in a near blur.

"May I sit with you?" a voice asked politely. Maxwell and Marlene turned as one to the newcomer. "All the other compartments are full," he continued. Marlene smilled when she recognized Sirius.

"Of course," she returned, "Make yourself comfortable." She moved her hand gracefully to indicate he should come in. "I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is my twin Maxwell," she added, though it was wholly unnecessary as they all knew each other. Of each other, at any rate.

"Sirius Black," he replied with an irreverent grin. Marlene found herself confused for a moment. Did he have no shame? No manners? Did he just wink at her? She sniffed delicately and turned away. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but her cheeks warmed as she stared resolutely out the window.

The boys immediately began discussing Quidditch and what their favorite teams were. Marlene merely watched the scenery change as it blurred past them.

"Did I just hear someone in here say that the Ballycastle Bats are their favorite team?" A new voice distracted them all, and Marlene once again looked toward the doorway. "The Ballycastle Bats? Really? Merlin, they're last in the league!" The wild-haired boy at the entrance looked around with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Err - " Maxwell began, looking slightly taken aback. Marlene mentally rolled her eyes before taking charge.

"That would've been my brother, Maxwell. I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is Sirius Black," she stated, gesturing at each person. She already knew she was talking to James Potter, but social rules dictated introductions were necessary.

"I'm James Potter," he explained, inviting himself in to sit next to her and across from Sirius. The Quidditch talk quickly resumed, though Marlene didn't have much to add. She had played the sport some in the backyard with her brother, but it wasn't her favorite pastime. The girl made a passable Seeker, but was relatively useless at any other position. It made for some mighty boring games.

Eventually, Marlene slipped a book out of the satchel she'd brought on board with her, and proceeded to ignore the boys. She allowed the trolley lady to distract her, where she bought three Chocolate Frogs for herself, then went back to her book. Awhile later, quite a while according to the crick in her neck, she slowly realized the compartment was quiet. Maxwell and James had both fallen asleep, and her twin was snoring slightly. James' mouth was gaping open. Sirius, though, was wide awake and watching her. She couldn't determine what the look on his face meant.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, trying to keep from waking the boys.

"Are you always so engrossed when you read?" he inquired after searching her face for a moment. Marlene was again taken aback. It wasn't a rude question, per se, but the way he asked made her blush for some reason.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I enjoy reading. Don't you?" Marlene was definitely the more studious of the two twins, though her brother was just as smart. He simply preferred physical activity to mental strengthening.

"Hmm. It's cute," he finally said. Marlene frowned. No boy had ever been so forward with her, and she didn't know how to reply. So she shrugged delicately and went back to her book.

Soon, though, the train began slowing down. Having been coached by her parents on what to expect, Marlene stood and drew her school robes out her bag. "We'd best wake the boys and get our robes on," she stated somewhat lamely.

"Indeed," Sirius agreed. He grinned that same impish grin at her again. He cleared his throat. "OI! You lot! You slept through the Sorting!" James and Maxwell jumped up in a panic, disoriented from their nap.

"You wanker," James muttered, though he smiled, as he realized the train was still moving. Marlene blushed again at the language. Silently, she slipped her robes over her silk dress and sat down to wait for their arrival at Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Here's the newest chapter :) There's only two more after this one before the real story starts, so hang in there! I promise it gets better. Thanks, as always, to my beta Garebear - idk what I'd do without her.
> 
> I totally forgot today was Friday the 13th. Thankfully, nothing bad happened except that I smashed my pinky when I was trying to put cat litter into my shopping cart while I was at Walmart earlier. I'd say it's more to do with my natural clumsiness than the date, though lol. I hope you all had a great day!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter, y'all! Please please please review, it would mean the world to me <3
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Four

It was finally time to deboard the train. Marlene's stomach was filled with what felt like bats, nevermind butterflies. As she stepped delicately onto the Hogsmeade Station platform, she looked back for her brother. He was laughing and acting like a juvenile boy with his new friends Sirius and James, and Marlene was glad that their mother wasn't there to see it.

Marlene huffed a little, put out that her brother was ignoring her. It was one thing to ignore her at home, no one wanted to be around their sibling all the time. But in public, he had always stuck right to her side. Maxwell could be chivalrous when the situation called for it. He was older by about two minutes, after all. Mentally squaring her shoulders, she followed the voice calling for the incoming first years.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" The largest man Marlene had ever seen was standing at the shore of a giant lake. "Come on, don't be frightened," he encouraged. "Firs' years this way!"

A hand slipped into her own, and Marlene knew it was Maxwell before she even turned to look. "Here goes nothing," he whispered, grinning at her to cover his own nerves. They climbed into a small, wooden boat that the giant man indicated. Right behind them were Amycus and Alecto Carrow. As soon as the other set of twins sat down, the boat glided forward of its own volition.

Marlene twisted around, smiling politely at the two very blonde twins. "Marlene McKinnon, and my twin, Maxwell," she said, nodding at her brother.

"Amycus Carrow, and my twin Alecto," he replied, bumping his sister's shoulder with his own.

"Our mother speaks very highly of your family," Marlene remarked, trying to think of something proper for the situation. It wasn't exactly true, as her mother had warned her that the Carrows, while nowhere near as unstable as the Blacks, were still a slightly Dark family. Marlene had never observed anything with her own two eyes to support this theory, but she knew it would be best to stay on the good side of such an influential family.

Amycus smirked. "Does she?" he asked noncommittally. Marlene nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Are you ready for the Sorting?" Maxwell asked the other twins.

"Oh yes, I expect we'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of our family." Alecto tossed her hair back as she spoke. "It's the best House, you know," she added, as if her tone of voice hadn't betrayed her opinion.

"Where do you think you'll wind up?" asked Amycus.

"Mother was in Slytherin, and Father was in Ravenclaw," Marlene told them. She was personally hoping she was placed in Ravenclaw, as she did so enjoy learning new things. "I guess we'll have to wait and see," she added.

All talking was immediately halted as the group of boats collectively slowed and then stopped at a landing dock that jutted out over the water. Maxwell and Amycus climbed out first, then helped the ladies up. Marlene was surprised when Amycus reached his hand out for hers before Maxwell could offer. She wasn't about to turn down a fellow Pureblood, so she took it delicately and allowed him to use his other hand to pull her up so she was safely out of the boat. Maxwell instead turned to Alecto, and offered her the same courtesy.

For a moment, Marlene thought that Amycus wasn't going to let her go. He stared into her eyes before dropping his hands back to his sides. "Good luck," he told her softly, before holding his arm out for his sister to take.

Marlene's eyebrows creased for a second before Maxwell held out his arm for her as Amycus had done for Alecto. His Pureblood manners had been instilled since birth, and he certainly didn't want to be shown up by someone he'd just chatted with. "Shall we?" her twin asked her.

"We shall," she replied, shaking off the odd feeling Amycus had left with her. They proceeded up the stone steps that ended inside the castle.

A strict look woman was waiting for all the new students to gather. "I am Professor McGonagall," she revealed sternly. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will wait here until it is time to be Sorted. There are four Houses here, and they shall be like your second home. Participation in class, among other endeavors, shall earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. The House with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup, and it is a great honor. The four Houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Good luck to all of you." The professor turned and swept out of the small room.

The first years all looked around at each other, mostly silent. Marlene slid her hand down Maxwell's arm until their hands were clamped around each other's. It was the only outward sign of tension. Marlene saw James across the room trying to talk to a pretty redhead, who appeared to be trying to shush him to no avail. Sirius was standing stoically a few paces ahead of the twins, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The Carrow twins had their heads bent together near the door of the chamber, and were whispering quietly.

Just when Marlene thought that maybe they were being pranked, the doors opened on their own. Timidly, the new students moved forward until they saw Professor McGonagall beckoning to them from across a giant hall. The entire school was already seated, and the tables were each filled with students wearing robes trimmed in different colors. Marlene's face warmed considerably as she realized that the Sorting was to be witnessed by everyone. Somehow, that detail had escaped notice when her mother explained how the Sorting worked.

"Please wait until I call your name," McGonagall instructed. "When it is your turn, come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head." She began calling names, going alphabetically down the list. Marlene had a hard time paying attention until she heard "McKinnon, Marlene!" Her eyes widened and she looked at her brother, frozen to the spot.

"Go on," he whispered encouragingly, detangling his hand from her vice grip. He shoved her gently toward the stairs. Suddenly feeling like she was giving a ballet performance she hadn't practiced, Marlene focused her entire attention on not tripping as she made her way up to the stool that the Hat sat on. She was sure her mother would be aggravated by her timidity, but there wasn't a single male in the room who didn't appreciate the grace with which she walked, the way her hips swayed ever so femininely, the way she held her head high as if nothing could frighten her. Inside, however, was a different story. Marlene was suddenly terrified.

She reluctantly picked up the Hat and placed it delicately on her head. It fell down past her nose, but it comforted Marlene to not have to see all the eyes watching her.

"Hmm… a McKinnon, eh?" Marlene jumped at the voice in her head, even though she'd expected it. "Ahh, your parents must've warned you what would happen." It sounded as though the Hat was laughing at her. "No, dear, I'm not laughing at you. Merely amused at the situation. Now let's see…" Marlene screwed her eyes shut, comportment be damned, and silently pleaded for Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw, eh? Yes, I see you enjoy learning. You're also very loyal to those close to you, you'd do well in Slytherin." Marlene shook her head slightly. "No? Hmm, I'm afraid you're not quite as serious as a typical Ravenclaw. Better be - GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried the last word out loud, and a raucous cheering began at the table highlighted in red. Marlene slipped the Hat off and set it back on the stool, turning resolutely toward the table where Sirius Black was grinning at her widely.

He motioned to her to come sit next to him, but she turned toward her brother when McGonagall called his name. She watched over her shoulder as she made her way to her new House's table, barely noticing that Sirius tugged her sleeve to pull her down next to him. She clenched her fingers together as she waited breathlessly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat called. Marlene stood without being aware of doing so. "No," she whispered brokenly. Maxwell's eyes immediately found hers and the heartache there reflected her own. They'd never been apart longer than a night, and even then, they were only down the hall from each other. Marlene suddenly felt as if someone had torn her arm off. "No, no, no." Maxwell shook his head slightly, telling her in their silent twin language that she should calm down and he would find her later. He headed to the table on the opposite side of the room, but sat next to the Carrow twins so they could at least see each other.

It was with a huge effort that Marlene managed to hold back her tears and sit down again. She was sure that her facial features showed her inner turmoil, but for once, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Are you ok?" Sirius' whisper in her ear startled her. Marlene wasn't sure how to answer.

"Maxwell… " she started, then stopped. She was at a complete loss for words and simply shook her head. Sirius seemed flummoxed. He had no idea how to comfort anyone, let alone a girl. He'd not been shown much comfort himself at home, and had no idea how to go about getting this McKinnon girl to smile.

"It'll be ok," he finally whispered back. Hesitantly, he touched her shoulder. Marlene stiffened, and he quickly withdrew. Even though his family was horrid, he didn't want to cross the line by being too informal with her. There were sure to be eyes watching him. He knew that Blacks were only ever Sorted into Slytherin, and his being in Gryffindor was most definitely already causing a stir. Even now, he could see several Purebloods at the green table whispering and shooting him furtive glances. He ignored it, of course, but he knew he would hear about it from his mother soon.

Soon, "Potter, James!" arrived at the Gryffindor table, high fiving Sirius and sitting down across from his new friend and Marlene. He tactfully ignored Marlene's distraught expression. Finally, after "Zabini, Benito" was Sorted into Slytherin, the list was complete. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and said something, but Marlene didn't hear it for the ringing in her ears. Food appeared on the table, and she picked at some roast beef, but her appetite had fled with her brother.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's only one more chapter after this of first year, then it sort of skips forward to fifth. This chapter features some baby Blackinnon for those who ship them together :) If there's anyone you want to see Marlene have an interaction with, drop a review and let me know! I love new ideas so feel free to hit me with them!
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend!
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Five

Dinner was interminable. Students new and old chatted around her, but Marlene ignored it all. She could feel Sirius turn and look at her every so often, but she never turned her head to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on her plate or the walls of the Great Hall, fearing that she'd burst into tears if she saw her brother.

Finally, people around her began to rise and head toward the doors. Marlene stood along with them, vaguely aware that the Prefects were calling the for the first years to follow them, please. She ignored them. Her only intention right then was to find Maxwell, and she went along with the flow of students into the main hall of the school. Standing on her tiptoes, Marlene looked around for her brother.

When he eventually emerged into the hall with the rest of his table, she immediately went to him. He didn't say anything at first, he simply put his arms around her. With her face buried in her brother's shoulder, Marlene fought with everything in her not to cry. She couldn't publicly lose control, it had been drilled into her over and over through the years. Anyone who the twins, though, couldn't help but feel a bit understanding as they witnessed the desperation each twin was feeling.

"Remember our talk last night?" Maxwell finally asked quietly. "This is not the end of the world. We'll get through this." Marlene took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

"We have to," she replied, straightening a bit so she could look at her twin. "We'll be fine," she added. It came out sounding more like she was trying to convince herself, but she was trying to put on a brave face. If she broke down, it would only make them both more upset.

"We have to head to our Common Rooms now," he told her gently. He moved his hands to her cheeks, cradling her face. "Go on, go make some new friends," he said before kissing her forehead. Marlene laughed at the recurrent joke, knowing that as children, they had never made friends, only acquaintances.

"You too, Maxwell. It's a new adventure right?" Her brother laughed, and Marlene kissed him on the cheek before turning resolutely and heading up the staircase. She didn't look back; she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to separate herself from her brother again.

Marlene, being the avid reader that she was, knew from Hogwarts, a History that the Gryffindor tower was located on the seventh floor. Up she went, and after a few wrong turns and moving staircases, was finally in the right area. As she walked the hallway to the end, it occurred to her that she didn't how to get in. There was the painting of the Fat Lady as described in Hogwarts, a History, but she didn't have the password.

Luckily for her, though, a savior in the form of Sirius Black stood waiting outside the portrait. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"You didn't come up with the rest of us," he stated uncomfortably. "I thought I should probably wait for you so you could get in the tower." Marlene's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"Oh, thank you," she replied simply. She was aware that if he hadn't waited for her, she would've been camped out on the cold stone corridor until someone else showed up. Who knows how long that would have taken? Marlene smiled at Sirius, not quite covering up her sadness.

The black haired boy studied her for a moment. "I'm sorry about, you know, your brother," he finally offered, as though unsure if he should even acknowledge her pain. Marlene inhaled quickly.

"Oh, well, it's, you know…" she stuttered. She couldn't quite say the untrue platitude that everything was okay. Because nothing about the situation was even remotely okay. To her embarrassment, tears sprang to her eyes. She scrunched her face slightly, trying to keep the moisture from spilling over.

Despite his own problem as the only Black ever sorted anywhere other than Slytherin, Sirius' heart wrenched for the girl. He knew from various Pureblood gatherings that she and Maxwell were extremely close, and he'd never seen one without the other. It must be awful to be separated from someone who'd always been there, supporting her, comforting her, joking with her. It was hard for Sirius to imagine.

Reaching out toward her, he once again attempted to touch her shoulder. She didn't move except to put her face in her hands, and Sirius pulled her into him. It was incredibly forward of him, but what else could do with the girl? He didn't know where it came from, but he couldn't let her cry without attempting to soothe her pain.

Marlene buried her face in his chest, completely abandoning any pretense of remaining strong. She missed her brother, and he was so far away from her. She couldn't just sneak down the hall and wake him up. There were rules now. Who cared that she barely knew Sirius? Who cared that he was the opposite gender and was touching her? No one was there to see, anyway. She simply needed a comforting presence, and his was the only available right then.

Hesitantly, his arms rose to curve around her shoulders. It was natural and unnatural at the same time. He'd never been shown an ounce of affection in his life, but his body seemed to know what to do. He held her silently and let her cry.

Eventually Marlene tears slowed, and she moved to wipe her eyes. Sirius' arms loosened before awkwardly dropping to his sides. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, mortified, unable to meet his eyes.

"Please, don't be," he told her earnestly. "I might not understand the situation, but I do understand your pain." Marlene finally looked up at him. His face was smiling but his eyes were haunted. Her mother had told her that Blacks were mental but she couldn't fathom how his eyes could hold such sadness. She frowned a bit but he spoke again before she could ask. Probably just as well, as such questions were improper.

"I know… I know I can't replace your brother, but I can be your friend," he suggested. Marlene thought for a moment before smiling slightly. She couldn't change her circumstances, but she could change her attitude, as her mother would say. Sirius thought the expression made her look beatific.

"I appreciate that, and I accept," she replied formally. Sirius grinned and held his arm out for her. She took it and they turned toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Blast-Ended Skrewt," Sirius called, and the Fat Lady smiled at the pair widely before swinging open. Together, the unlikely pair entered the Gryffindor Common Room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo everyone! I hope you're all having a great week! I finally got my Halloween decorations up yesterday, so I'm pretty happy. 
> 
> I believe this is the final chapter for Marlene's first year. After this, the story will really get going. I'm super excited for you all to see what I've written so far. SO if I get some reviews, I'll post another chapter before Friday :D 
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend, and enjoy your Halloween celebrations if you decide to do so. Stay safe!
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Six

Marlene’s first year passed in a blur of lectures, essays, and new friendships. The heartache of being Sorted into a different House than her brother eased with each passing day. They made time see each other every day, whether it was their shared Tuesday afternoon free period, or meeting in the library after dinner. They shared Potions and Herbology classes, and they naturally sat next to each other in each. 

Marlene also found time every day to practice her ballet. Her friends didn’t notice for several weeks that the girl slipped away promptly at seven every evening. When they finally asked her about it, Marlene wasn’t sure what if she wanted to tell the truth or not. On one hand, she loved dancing. She loved the way she felt so graceful, and how she could forget about everything except the way her body moved. On the other hand, she thought maybe the others would make fun of her. As far as she knew, she was the only student who did ballet. She was certain that Madame Fiona would test her as soon as she was home for their first Christmas break. So she bit her lip and thought carefully, eventually deciding that it was best to be honest. They accepted the explanation easily, and even helped her make sure she had all her homework done ahead of time. Her friends had all asked if they could watch her practice, but she was too shy to allow it.

Both twins had made friends quickly, as was wont to happen in such close quarters. Marlene and Maxwell were both welcomed by the other’s group of friends, though it seemed Marlene was more comfortable with Maxwell’s friends than vice versa. Even though their parents were rather more liberal-thinking than, say, the Blacks or Lestranges, they still believed in the basic Pureblood ideology. They didn’t think Muggles were animalistic like some families did, but they did look down on them as being somewhat lesser. This thinking was passed on to their children.

When Marlene had been about eight or nine years old, she remembered asking her mother if Muggles were so inferior, then where did Muggleborns come from? Her mother had looked around, though no one else was at home, and told the young girl that she believed all Muggleborns had squibs or even Halfbloods somewhere in their ancestry. This made sense to Marlene, as according to books she’d read, magic followed rules, it followed lines. It didn’t just spontaneously appear. 

One of her new friends was a Muggleborn named Lily Potter. She was sharp and quick witted, and top of their entire class. It was a source of tension amongst her Slytherin friends, as most of them believed Muggleborns were just as bad as Muggles. 

Marlene was torn. Lily was a good person, and an even better friend, but loyalty to her brother and their Pureblood way of life caused her a great deal of confliction. It wasn’t often called for, but Marlene was quick to defend her fiery friend when the need arose. Most of her fellow Purebloods accepted it as a quirk, like she was defending a cute cat who liked to scratch up the furniture. 

The person she would consider her best friend, after Maxwell of course, was Sirius Black. After that first night where Marlene had cried in his arms, they had become quite close. The next morning, he had received a Howler from his family. He accepted the red envelope silently, enduring a horrible verbal abuse with a stoic expression and one raised eyebrow. Marlene grabbed his hand under the table, offering silent solidarity, and he squeezed her fingers in thanks. He told her his story that evening as they studied in the Common Room. No one else had been near them, and she suspected that was why he finally opened up. He didn’t share every detail, as he didn’t want to see the pity that was sure to fill her eyes if she ever found out exactly how bad it was for him at home. 

James Potter gravitated toward the unlikely pair as well. He was exuberant and full of mischief, and he and Sirius came up with the most brilliant pranks. Eventually, the bright personalities of the three Gryffindors drew in the friendship of a Remus Lupin. Marlene had liked him straightaway. He had sad eyes but a friendly smile. He had been sitting by himself at breakfast on the third day of school, and Marlene’s heart went out to the boy. She’d always had a soft heart, and she couldn’t stand the melancholy air he always seemed to carry with him. 

Remus often joined Marlene and Maxwell’s study sessions, and he enjoyed the easy company of the twins. They were studious, yet playful. He caught Marlene studying him several times when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, and it made him anxious. He didn’t want to lose the first friends he’d ever had. 

Eventually, the fourth first year boy started hanging around. Marlene didn’t know what to make of Peter Pettigrew. He was a bland sort of person, with no original thought in him anywhere. He was nice enough, though, which had her welcome him warmly when he joined the nightly library sessions. Sometimes Marlene was there on her own, sometimes with one of the boys, sometimes with all of them. James and Sirius didn’t frequent the library by any means, but they joined in on the few occasions they had nothing better to do. 

Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, and Marlene were the only girls in Gryffindor in their year, and they were all three fast friends. Lily was the first Muggleborn Marlene had ever met, and she was amazed at how quickly she grasped magical concepts. For all she knew about their school subjects, though, she knew just as little about magical life. Marlene had grown up surrounded by magic and all the myriad nuances of Pureblood society. Lily knew none of it. Muggles, it seemed, were very loose in their morals and behavior. Lily didn’t understand why Marlene very rarely touched anyone, and in fact, didn’t even notice for several weeks. 

It was only after she had put her hand on James’ shoulder once that Marlene explained why the boy’s face had lit up so brightly. In their world, touching someone so freely indicated a romantic interest. And even then, such behavior usually only happened once an agreement had been reached. Usually, the male would approach the female with an intent to court her. It was a complicated ordeal, with many rules about what was and wasn’t appropriate, and Lily had been utterly dumbfounded. After that incident, Lily was careful to avoid touching anyone, but James was totally smitten with the redhead. 

The most notable thing that happened in her first year occurred on the train ride home after Easter break. A boy in Maxwell’s dorm, Severus Snape, seemed to despise everyone except Lily. Every time Marlene tried to befriend him, he would just sneer at her and turn away. Lily defended him firmly, saying that’s just how he was. Marlene was extremely unimpressed with his behavior, and it seemed even her Slytherin friends didn’t think highly of the boy either. 

The train was approaching Hogsmeade when Marlene had excused herself from the compartment full of her friends to find the loo. As she slid the door closed, she turned to head down the hall and smacked right into someone standing just behind her. 

“Watch where you’re going,” growled Severus Snape. Marlene was dumbfounded. There was no way he’d not seen her exiting the compartment, they were the only ones in the corridor.

“Oh, excuse me,” she finally decided to reply. No need to further escalate the tension between the two.

Severus clearly felt otherwise. “You ought to be more careful,” he snarled. 

“I’m sorry?” she asked, offended.

“Yeah, you are,” he replied haughtily. “You think you’re so great, strutting around the castle with those Gryffindor idiots, trying to trick your way into being friends with Slytherins too. Well, I can see right through you. You’re nothing but a stuck up, pretentious, self righteous snob.” Marlene’s mouth dropped open. 

“I did not just hear you say what I think you said,” said a voice behind Marlene. Sirius to the rescue, she thought. She was torn between feeling relieved and feeling exasperated. Her Gryffindor boys were morally opposed to almost everyone in Slytherin, and Severus was the number one persona non grata. 

Turning to her friend, Marlene placed her palm to his chest. “Don’t,” she cautioned in a whisper. The last thing they needed was a fight breaking out on the train. Her parents may have been rather lenient, but they wouldn’t tolerate their children fighting like animals. It was beneath them. 

Looking back at the Slytherin boy, Marlene raised an eyebrow and planted her fist on her hip. “Think what you like, Snape, but it’s not true. I have tried and tried to be nice to you for Lily’s sake, but you aren’t worth it. You just want to be a miserable, lonely boy with no friends. So be it.” 

With that, Marlene spun around and hooked her arm through Sirius’, dragging him back into the safety of their compartment and sliding the door closed behind her. When they sat, their friends noticed the tension lining their faces, and Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “That horrid, greasy haired, sniveling little bat,” he hissed. 

Marlene quickly explained what happened when James asked, keeping one hand on Sirius’ arm to calm him down. Normally she was careful to keep her physical distance, but since Sirius was one of her best friends, the rules were a bit different. She squeezed his forearm when she finished her story, urging him to stay calm. 

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, with the boys plotting pranks against Severus. Marlene tried to get them to tone it down, but it was a useless endeavor. One of their own had been threatened, and the challenge wouldn’t go unanswered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey! I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween! My kids got a lot of candy, and the 7 yo and I got sick lol. It was so cold for trick or treating!!
> 
> Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Have a great weekend :)
> 
> xoxo Malleycat

Chapter Seven

As the years passed, Marlene grew into a beautiful, graceful young woman. Her continued practice of ballet ensured her a lean physique, with deceptively strong muscles. She found that she excelled in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was passable at Transfiguration, and abysmal in Potions. 

Fifth year had started two months ago, and winter was settling in at Hogwarts. Marlene shivered and burrowed into her cloak, wishing she had one of those Muggle jumpers that Lily wore all the time. The steam curling out of her cauldron did nothing to help; in fact, the only thing it seemed to be doing was mussing her hair up. The tendrils that had escaped her ponytail tightened into ringlets, and she sighed irritably. 

Lily had tried her best since first year to help her friend, but Potions came so naturally to the redhead that it was hard for her to put into words what she just knew. The result was a frustrated Marlene and an exasperated Lily. The Muggleborn held the top spot in Potions class for their year, while Marlene ranked somewhere near the bottom. 

Twenty minutes before the end of class for the day, Professor Slughorn called for his students to siphon off a sample of their Potions, label the glass phial with their names, and bring the finished product up to him. While most students had achieved the desired end color of a brilliant aquamarine, Marlene’s potion was a murky, dark green. She sighed again when she handed her assignment to the teacher and watched him frown at it. 

When all the students were seated once more and fires put out and cauldrons cleaned, there were only ten minutes left. Professor Slughorn stood and cleared his throat.

“You have all sat in the same places with the same partners since about your second year, after a few hiccups along the way.” A few students snickered, both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, remembering that time towards the end of first year when Marlene had melted three cauldrons in one class. It wound up resulting in multiple students needing to be sent to the Hospital Wing. The blonde’s face burned at the reminder of public humiliation.

“I believe it is past time to switch things up.” Marlene turned and met Lily’s eyes in horror. Sure, Lily was not the greatest at explaining things to her, but they were comfortable with each other. Lily never made of Marlene’s mistakes. And in a double Potions class with Slytherin, she could wind up with anyone.

“Please gather your things and move to the walls, and when I call your name, please sit at the table I indicate.” Marlene and Lily picked up their bags and headed toward one side of the room with the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins stood on the opposite side of the room. Marlene’s stomach was in knots. What if her new partner resented her for being so awful? She had a feeling that Slughorn was going to have them sitting in Slytherin-Gryffindor pairs, instead of all the Lions on one side, and the Snakes on the other. 

The Daily Prophet had been steadily publishing articles about a man who meant to unite the Wizarding World. The details weren’t very clear on how this was to happen, but Marlene’s parents seemed to think he had the right idea. Not much was known about him, except that he worked in the Ministry of Magic for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He had a strange sounding name that Marlene wasn’t sure she was pronouncing right until she heard her father say it aloud at one party or another.

The news they read each day seemed to bother Dumbledore a great deal, since he had made a speech at the Sorting Feast about House unity and other rubbish that most of the students had tuned out. Marlene supposed that the staff of Hogwarts were attempting to back this up, as this was now the third class that switched up routine seating arrangements. Potions, however, was the first class where the change filled her with dread.

Hearing her name startled her out of her thoughts, and she realized she had completely missed her partner’s name. Even so, she headed to the desk Slughorn had indicated, in the middle row, second from the back. The blonde looked back at Lily as she put her bag down and sat, and smiled halfheartedly. A second later, someone dropped their bag on the shared desk and sat down quietly.

Amycus Carrow turned and grinned at her. To anyone except Marlene, it looked polite, but she could read him fairly easily and knew he was pleased. “I guess if I had to sit next to a dirty Gryffindor, I would pick you,” he said by way of greeting. Marlene pretended to be offended.

“Why sir, if you’re going to just degrade me and call my House names, I’ll petition Professor Slughorn to change the seating assignment,” she replied primly. Her aristocratic accent was especially pronounced even as she smirked. It was a long running joke between the two to make fun of the other’s House. “I’m sorry my presence is only barely tolerable,” she sniffed.

Amycus held back a laugh. “Quite so,” he replied sternly before smiling at her again. “Just please try not to set my hair on fire or melt my shoes.” Marlene only barely kept herself from rolling her eyes at yet another reminder of ways she’d failed miserably in Potions class.

“Prat,” she muttered, crossing her arms. Her mother would Scourgify her mouth for speaking that way, but around her friends, she was a little looser. Scooting her bag to the outer edge of the desk, she turned so her elbow rested on the surface and she faced her new partner. “I hope you’re ready to help me, though. I don’t want to fail,” she whispered, leaning in closer. He already knew how dismal she was in the subject, so she didn’t mind sharing this vulnerability with him.

Marlene knew that if she didn’t score at least an A on her OWLs, she wouldn’t get into NEWTs level Potions for next year. And if she didn’t do that, her prospects after Hogwarts narrowed considerably. Marlene had no aspirations to simply exist as a Pureblood wife and socialite; she wanted to work, to do something productive with her life. 

“Of course I’ll help you,” he responded immediately. “You’re my friend. Really, I’m amazed you’ve even made it this far,” he teased. Marlene swatted his arm playfully. It was true though; Marlene herself was surprised that Slughorn had never assigned her a tutor. 

“Miss McKinnon, Mister Carrow, please stay after class,” Slughorn called suddenly. Spoke too soon, Marlene thought wryly. They couldn’t have been in trouble, as many of their other classmates were also talking. She and Amycus nodded to show they heard him before looking back at each other. They laughed quietly and continued talking.

Soon, the bell sounded that signalled the end of class. Students filed out around them, and Marlene’s Gryffindor friends shot her sympathetic looks as they passed. They weren’t sure what Amycus had to do with it, but Marlene staying after class was not uncommon for this subject. She smiled reassuringly at them.

“Miss McKinnon, Mister Carrow, thank you for staying. Now, the reason I asked to see you. Miss McKinnon, your scores in this class have consistently been quite low. Miss Evans is absolutely brilliant in my class, and I’d hoped that some of that prowess would’ve rubbed off on you by now. Clearly, this is not the case.” Marlene blushed at his words. Failure was hard for Marlene to accept, and to have it so clearly stated was horrible.

“Mister Carrow, you have the second highest score between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, so I’ve paired you two in the hopes that you may help her. From now on, you shall tutor Miss McKinnon every Thursday night from seven to eight in the evening. You may use the lab across the hall for your study sessions. Any questions?” Both students shook their heads. “Very well, you may begin this Thursday.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Marlene uttered quietly, still ashamed. Amycus echoed her a bit louder, and they turned and left the classroom.

“You know, it’s a good thing I like you,” commented Amycus lazily. “You are possibly the only Gryffindor I would consider helping.” Marlene laughed.

“Well, I would definitely take you over Snape any day,” she chuckled. “So, do you want to just meet in the lab on Thursday?” she asked him. It made the most sense, since the Slytherin dorm was in the dungeon anyway, and Gryffindor was about as far from that as possible. 

“With your terrible scores? No, dear, we need to start as soon as possible.” Marlene blinked at him, confused. “Meet me in the Library after dinner, we’ll start by fixing your Potions essay for this week.” He grinned. “Don’t look at me like that. If the situation is dire enough to warrant me tutoring you, then I am absolutely sure that your essay is nowhere near correct.” Marlene blushed again and mumbled something unintelligible. “No arguments,” Amycus added. “I’ll see you in the Library at half five.” He bowed extravagantly and winked before separating from her when they reached the Main Hall. 

When Marlene made it to her seat in History of Magic half a minute before the bell rang, she sighed and pulled out her book. A few seconds later, a paper swan landed on the pages. Unsurprised, the blonde opened it up and smoothed it out.

What was all that about?? -L

Marlene glanced up at Professor Binns, but the ghost was, as usual, completely oblivious. She picked up her quill to reply.

Nothing too surprising. Carrow is to tutor me in Potions. I now have zero free time on Thursdays. This is your fault, you know. -M

She slid her wand out discreetly and flicked it with a whispered incantation, and the bird flew back to her friend. The redhead’s reply didn’t take long.

I’m sorry I’m terrible at explaining things! You’re my best friend, I wish I could’ve been a better help. Now you have to spend extra time with that Snake? It’s bad enough he’s your partner. -L

Marlene’s hand twitched slightly. As the years had passed, Marlene found herself seemingly leading two lives. She had a distinct Gryffindor side, and a Slytherin side. She was fiercely devoted to each set of friends, even as the two groups split further and further from each other. Even Maxwell had slowly drifted from his Gryffindor friends. It was hard during the school year for Marlene to make time for her Slytherin friends, but at home it was different. With so many of the Purebloods banding together, it was easy for the younger generation to foster their relationships. 

But even though Marlene was fond of both sets of friends, it was hard to make each side see the other as valid and worthwhile. It was an exhausting line to walk.

He’s not that bad, Lils. Really. He’s a bit of a flirt, but he means nothing by it. Sound familiar? -M

Marlene sent the note back to her friend, and it soon returned.

Sirius at least has never used the ‘M’ word. But if you say he’s alright, then I’ll take your word for it. -L

The blonde girl shook her head and folded the paper, sliding it under her textbook. Halfway through the class, another note landed on her desk. 

What’d ole Sluggy want with you and that git? -Sirius

Marlene rolled her eyes. Merlin, her year mates were nosy.

He’s not a git, Sirius. And he’s to start tutoring me every Thursday until my grades are good enough. -M

She sent it back to her friend.

But Mars, he cheats in every Quidditch game, I’ve heard him use the ‘M’ word, and his sister is just a pig. -Sirius

A minute passed before she picked up her quill again.

And I’ve seen you cheat on more than one occasion as well. You call all the Slytherins dirty names, and you have a personal vendetta against anyone who is friendly with your family. I love you, Sirius, but you’re not perfect either. -M

It was an old argument between them. He disliked almost all of Slytherin on principle, and they disliked him for being different from his family.

You’re right, Mars. As usual. I have no idea what you see in any of them, but I’ll be fine as long as you’re fine. -Sirius

Her face softened as she read his words. He had always been protective of her, ever since that first night at school where she cried in his arms. 

You’ll be the first to know if anything untoward happens. -M

I’d better be. -Sirius

A small heart accompanied the last message. Marlene turned her head and caught Sirius’ eye. She smiled at him and he winked at her before pointing exaggeratedly at his book then at the Professor. He picked up his quill and acted like he was taking notes while being engrossed in the lecture. Marlene laughed to herself. Boys.


End file.
